deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Pickton
Tom Pickton is a character and the tertiary antagonist in ''Dead Rising 4''. '' He is the crazed, paranoid, and ruthless leader of a large survivor militia in West Ridge. A dairy farmer who became unhinged when his family was killed in the first Willamette outbreak. He dedicated his life towards preparing for another. When the second Willamette outbreak began, he initially aided his fellow survivors by giving them food and shelter. However, his growing instability caused him to develop delusions of grandeur and he started to see himself as Willamette's savior. The one that can do no wrong. Dead Rising 4 Tom's men tranquilize Frank when he attempts to enter West Ridge. Frank wakes up to see Tom sharpening an axe. Tom asks Frank why he is at his compound. Frank replies that he is there because Tom's people dragged him there. Tom then wonders if Frank is a photographer to which he answers that he is. Tom laughs at the fact that instead of supplies, the government instead sent ''two reporters to Willamette. Upon hearing this, Frank asks if Vick was at Tom's compound and confirms that Vick is technically the reason he's at Willamette. Tom explains that he and his men were nothing but good people trying to live, but are now soldiers. Tom states that Frank must become "Tom's soldier" to survive, and that he previously took Vick in to his compound thinking that she wanted to help him, but instead she questioned everything about him and his men. Tom states that he believes Vick sold his men out on an ambush they set for Obscuris and are now pinned downed with nothing they can do. Frank assures Tom that he can deal with Vick, but needs something from him in return. Frank explains that he needs to enter the dam to find out what Obscuris is up to. Tom explains that his second-in-command Hammond may know a way into the dam, but she was leading the aforementioned ambush. Tom reluctantly allows Frank to help his people and in turn enter the dam, but warns him not to mess up and that he is "one of Tom's now." Tom then orders Isaac to give Frank the details of the ambush so that Frank can get started. Tom soon becomes more and more unhinged. He begins locking people in makeshift prisons in his cellar, banishing those who don't submit to him, and puts people on trial for going against laws and doctrines he made up himself. Rumors also begin circulating of people simply vanishing without a trace. When Hammond returns, Tom blames her for the failed ambush and attacks her, leaving her bruised and blind in one eye. Hammond is forced to flee, taking a few of her supporters with her. Hammond decides to kill Tom and take over his compound as leader. After Frank clears out a pool hall for Hammond to put some of her followers, Hammond puts her coup in action. The plan fails miserably and Tom's men force Hammond and her followers to retreat in a nearby emergency shelter. Tom lock downs the shelter trapping Hammond's followers inside. Tom takes Hammond's second-in-command Jordan back to his compound as a prisoner. Tom then takes Hammond to a cement factory and prepares her for execution. Frank learns of Hammond's failed coup and arrives to help her and her followers. After rescuing the survivors at the shelter and Jordan, Frank investigates Tom's compound and discovers that Tom has pictures of his family drawn in blood, Hammond's death penalty confirmation letter, and realizes that Tom was working with the crazed hostile survivors the entire time. Realizing how much danger Hammond is in, Frank rushes to the cement factory. On his way to the roof where Tom is keeping Hammond, Frank overhears Tom preaching to his men both about why Hammond is being put to death, and how he and his followers haven risen up in the new world and how they must be the ones to create a new world order. Soon Tom gets to the point and tells Hammond that she will be killed via decapitation for conspiring and plotting his death. However by this point, Frank has reached the roof and briefly manages to distract Tom. Tom tries to quickly kill Hammond, but she uses Frank's distraction to pick up the table she is tied to in order to block Tom's axe and roll away off the roof. Tom turns his attention towards Frank and orders his men to kill him. However they only succeed in knocking him down one floor. Tom confronts Frank himself on the roof with a shotgun and homemade bombs. Believing that Hammond's fall off the roof killed her, Frank vows to kill Tom. After a gunfight, Frank manages to knock Tom off of his vantage point. Tom grabs the axe he was going to use to kill Hammond and attempts to kill Frank with it, but Hammond, having survived her fall by using a grappling hook, sneaks up behind him and hits him the head with a 2x4. Tom drops the axe, which Frank gives to Hammond. Hammond prepares to kill Tom, but he pleads for his life. He claims that he was only trying to protect Hammond, but Hammond angrily asks how an execution can be seen as protection. Tom attempts to further plead for his life, but his insane ramblings cause Hammond to disgustingly kick Tom off the roof to his death, while zombies approach his dead body. Trivia * He may be based on serial killer Robert Pickton, a pig farmer in Port Coquitlam, Canada who killed up to forty-nine women. Tom also has somewhat of a resemblance to Robert. * Hammond's theory about Tom moving to Willamette to play hero in case of another outbreak is incorrect, as he is originally from Willamette and his family was killed in the first Willamette outbreak. * Tom is the first antagonist to have been actively preparing for a zombie outbreak. * His death is similar to Red from ''Dead Rising 3, ''as both were killed by a former female ally who they betrayed, kidnapped, and tried to kill. ** They are both the second to last boss fight of their respective games as well. * It's implied that many, if not all of Tom's men don't like him very much and only work for him because he has a large amount of food, a rather safe and defendable shelter, and because many survivors are afraid of defying him. It should also be noted that every safe house in Willamette has been overrun with zombies by the time of Frank's arrival. Gallery Tom Pickton Wallpaper.jpg Frank talks to Tom.jpg Tom talking about Vick.jpg Tom With Axe.jpg Tom Spots Frank.jpg Tom Falls.jpg Hammond Attacks Tom.jpg Frank, Hammond and Frank.jpg Tom's Death.jpg|Tom falls to his death Tom POI 1.jpg|Person of Interest Profile (before Hammond turns on him) Tom POI 2.jpg|Person of Interest Profile (after Hammond turns on him) Tom POI 3.jpg|Person of Interest Profile (after he is killed) Tom Tutorial.jpg Obscuris Tactical Briefings 5.jpg|Obscuris' file on Tom Tom Load Screen.jpg|Case 5 Load Screen Tom's Blood Family.jpg|A picture of Tom's family in blood Category:Dead Rising 4 Characters Category:Dead Rising 4 Maniacs Category:Dead Rising 4 Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased